Stranger
by Forest-Spirit-Angel
Summary: TohmaOC, non-yaoi. Vanessa doesn't see to know who Tohma is anymore


Stranger I don't understand You look just like the man Vanessa walked down the hall and looked at the pictures of the blonde angel and herself. He was always perfect to her and she knew it. But something was different. He was different.... wasn't he? What she didn't understand was why he was? What did she do to make him angry? She walked into their bedroom, or was it now hers, since he never seemed to be around anymore. "Tohma..." she breathed silently. In the picture by our bed The suspense is pounding and clouding up my head Her fingers ghostly touched a picture that laid on the nightstand beside the bed. His smile, one thing that seemed to lighten any dark mood she had. But now it was a rare flash of memory from before. He was stern even angry or upset with her... nothing like before. I'm checking' your clothes And you wear the same size shoe She picked up a black dress shirt he had the night before. She hugged it tightly in her arms. She felt some warmth that seemed so long before when he actually held her and kissed her softly like she meant the world to him, when music was the world to him. Now money, greed, power that's all that surfaced in his eyes now. That's all that consumed his life. Business... that's all that meant anything to him anymore not like before, not when they were happy. You sleep in his spot And you're driving his car But I don't know just who you are She placed the shirt into the hamper and walked over to the bed that they shared some days, when he came home. She smiled softly remembering last night, he came home and she thought everything would be ok. But nothing had changed and why would she be surprised. Maybe it was true that love can die, or maybe Tohma was never in love with her to begin with at all and he finally became tired of leading her along.  
  
There's a stranger in my house It took a while to figure out There's no way you could be who you say you are This wasn't Tohma, she refused to believe it. This was a completely different person. He loved her, he cherished her, not now, whoever this person was, he had disappeared and this outsider left in his place. She tried to remember when he had changed, when these two people had changed so quickly and why hadn't she noticed at all. Maybe she's just been living blind all along, and he was always like this and she blinded her self to it because she loved him so much. You gotta be someone else Cuz he wouldn't touch me like that And he wouldn't treat me like you do She looked up hearing a car pull in the yard and got up and looked out the window to see that he was back again. She gingerly when down the steps and stood in the kitchen as she heard Tohma walk up the stairs and look at her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking up to the bedroom with not a word. She touched her cheek. It felt cold as more tears welled up in her eyes. She looked up at the clear blue sky and remembered when they were first together and he would kiss her breath away the moment he walked into the door and now she was lucky for a kiss on the cheek or a simple hi. He would adore me, he wouldn't ignore me So I'm convinced there's a stranger in my house She followed him shortly after up to the bedroom and watched his from the doorway as he pulled off his green dress shirt and looked over at her. "Yes Vanessa what is it?" He said not looking away from his closet where he searched for a new shirt. "Nothing, nothing at all Tohma..." She sighed softly. Tohma stayed quiet after that putting on a white dress shirt and then leaving the room. Vanessa stared at the now empty room. She sighed softly as she looked at a picture on the wall where he hugged her closely everything seemed perfect. "This isn't real... he wouldn't do this to me would he..." she whispered looking at herself in the mirror. I'm not sure who you are Don't see your shadow around when you walk Ain't leavin' no kisses Goodbye with no words Vanessa looked out the window to hear the car start once again. She looked out the window and watched him drive away from the house, with no words at all. She couldn't live like this, she felt so alone in the large house. Even when Tohma was home it was still as lonely as before. He was so silent to her he could be a piece of furniture. What did she do to him to make him leave her feeling so empty and alone? If these walls could talk They would have nothing to tell She felt tears leak down her face gently. This wasn't fair; this was someone's idea of a cruel joke. Tohma wasn't like this, he wasn't this cruel. Was he? He was an amazing and sweet musician, not a coldhearted business man. What if there was someone else? Someone that he hugged in his arms gently, someone else, somewhere else that took him away from her. Someone else is ruining their lives and someone else blinding him with a lie to make him leave her. She tried to wipe away the tears that escaped and made there path down her cheek. So what could it be? Is there someone imitating me? Could she be taking my place? After cleaning herself up, she searched her mind for any girl that would have dared to take her Tohma away. Noriko passed her mind first, they both loved music and she was a bit of a whore in Vanessa's opinion but she knew that Noriko was happily married to a university professor. There weren't too many women that hung around there. Vanessa stopped and blinked. Only one person could be the offender of the crime against her. "Mika..." Vanessa said as the brunette had become his partner in business. She was cold, cruel and ruthless. Everything her sweet Tohma had become. Look me in the face And tell me that I'm wrong When I say...  
  
Later the night when Tohma had returned and the two of them sat at the table silently eating. She couldn't take these lies anymore; she needed to the truth no matter how much it hurt her to know. "Why am I even here..." She said looking at her plate sadly. Tohma's blue eyes looked up at her quickly. The room stayed in silence until Vanessa decided to speak again. "Do you even love me anymore..." She asked looking deep into the azure pools in front of her. Tohma shook his head standing up quickly. "How could you ask that kind of question, I work to give you everything...?" Tohma said angrily as he stood up quickly. Vanessa sighed softly and looked up at him. "I don't want this, I don't want all these things, they mean nothing, and I want you back..." She pleaded desperately. Tohma blinked at the girl trying to understand what she wanted, or even why she was so upset. There's a stranger in my house It took a while to figure out There's no way you could be who you say you are You gotta be someone else Vanessa buried her face in her hands after she watched Tohma walk from the room quickly without another world to her, or about the situation. 'I lost him... he's gone, maybe a loveless relationship was better then no relationship at all...' she thought to herself as she put the dishes in the sink before walking down the hall. She felt like an empty shell, void of any feeling since Tohma ripped them away from her. She sat in the darkness of her bedroom and looked out the window sadly. Cuz he wouldn't touch me like that And he wouldn't treat me like you do He would adore me, he wouldn't ignore me So I'm convinced there's a stranger in my house In the morning she awoke to being still alone in the room. She didn't even feel like moving ever again. Why couldn't she see this coming? They were supposed to be happy, everything was suppose to work out... why couldn't happily ever after be real for them. Why did love have to be like a wilting rose, and not longed for her world? She sat up slowly and squinted at the brightness of the morning sun showing its ugly face. She sighed narrowing her eyes trying to get used to the intruding sun. She wanted to sleep forever; a world without her angel was not worth living. Pop quiz Tell me where we first kissed Tell me where my spot is Tell me if I liked it, loved it She sighed and hugged a small blonde teddy bear and remembered when they had been to the Carnival as one of their dates. Since they were both so shy they still hadn't had their first kiss yet. So while he played a game to win her the small bear, she worked up the courage to do it. She smiled remembering Tohma's angelic face light up when he won it for her. She hugged him and kissed him softly making his usual pale complexion turn to a dark blush. Or could it be That the stranger is me Have I changed so drastically? Is it I want more for me? And you remain the same Vanessa slowly got out of bed and sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about the situation that was threatening to rip he life in half. She sighed softly and looked out the window. Maybe he wasn't at fault, maybe he was as perfect as usual and she was the one who had changed, maybe she was the one who was ruining their life together. Maybe she was the one at fault. She got out of bed quickly and walked down to the kitchen. Maybe she should apologize for what she said last night. She stopped as she heard the door shut and she ran to the window and looked to see the familiar dark blue car that Tohma drove.  
  
There's a stranger in my house It took a while to figure out There's no way you could be who you say you are She heard someone clear their throat and she turned to see Tohma standing there. "Tohma... I'm sorry for what I said, I don't know why I said it... maybe I'm being selfish..." She spoke quickly looking sadly at the floor. She heard nothing so continued with an explanation. Tohma put his finger to her lips. "Shh calm down Vanessa..." He spoke with a gentle tone that she remembered from before. Her eyes widened quickly as tears formed. Maybe, just maybe she could have her Tohma back. "I never realized that you felt this way... I don't mean to you know that right..." He said as he turned away looking at the window looking ashamed for the pain he caused to the one person he was suppose to care for. You gotta be someone else Cuz he wouldn't touch me like that And he wouldn't treat me like you do "Don't apologize for something you aren't responsible for and I know why you said what you did, and I just never realized I exiled you so much. "He looked up at her sadly and pulled a bouquet of white roses. "I'll try to stop worrying about work so much... You know I need you so much" He whispered the last part gently before Vanessa hugged onto him gently smiling at him.  
  
Tohma kissed her softly leaving her breathless once again. She smiled as she put his hat on her head. This was right; this was the way things should be, well according to her anyway. She wasn't letting Tohma change who he really was, and not letting him turn into a stranger in her house ever again. He would adore me, he wouldn't ignore me So I'm convinced there's a stranger in my house 


End file.
